


In Your Arms I’m Home

by alecsmars



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Boys, Boys In Love, Christmas Movie Marathon, Cuddling, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, TOO CUTE FOR THEIR OWN GOOD, Toasty Prompt, adorable vibes, christmassy, cuteness, nearly christmas, toasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars
Summary: Flufftober Day 3: ToastyThe couple had just recently taken the next step in their relationship and moved in together right in time to have their perfect first christmas together.It was beyond perfect.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	In Your Arms I’m Home

**Author's Note:**

> so day 3! i hope you’re enjoying this series so far, i’m trying to improve as this is my first proper time writing malec fanfiction. i hope you enjoy this one!!

The flames that roared ferociously in an attempt to escape their holding place in the metal enclosed fireplace created a blanket of warmth throughout the mildly decorated front room of Magnus’ and Alec’s shared house. The couple had just recently taken the next step in their relationship and moved in together right in time to have their perfect first christmas together.

Bright and colourful baubles along with shiny tinfoil sat along the spiky, naturally green branches of the brand new Christmas tree. Long spreads of greenery surrounded the room, cherries and other Christmassy themed items clinging onto them. Both leathered sofas had beautiful, white fairy lights draped over the tops, adding to the whole Christmas aesthetic. The room was complete for the holiday season with the two, own-made stockings hung along the front side of the fireplace.

It was beyond perfect.

Alec himself was situated on the sofa opposite the tv, legs spread across the length of the seat, mug with hot cocoa in hand. His boyfriend, soon to hopefully be fiancé, was in the kitchen retrieving the last few snacks they wanted for their Christmas movie binge.

Leaning slightly forward, Alec picked up the tv remote to bring up netflix on the screen, just as Magnus entered the room to join him. Magnus leaned down, resting the snacks on the stunning mahogany coffee table they had placed just in front of the main couch.

Alec couldn’t help the smile that formed as he drank his hot beverage when Magnus tapped his legs gently, signally for him to move them out of the way so his boyfriend could snuggle into him. Instead of moving the way he knew Magnus had in mind, he moved his legs apart just enough that the older man could rest between them, which he quickly did.

“You always know the best way to do things, don’t you love?” Magnus spoke in a loving tone, tilting his head backward so he could see his boyfriends face.

Alec shrugged, his lips quirking up into a lopsided smile. “Figured you’d prefer to cuddle up to me more closely.”

“Well you were right, as per usual.” Magnus smiled, turning his head back around. He reached over to the coffee table, taking his own drink in hand before taking a gulp of the steaming liquid.

Alec was slightly anxious, thinking about his plans for the next few weeks. He hoped more than anything that his boyfriend would except his proposal. He had been planning it with his younger brother, Jace, for most of the year now - he just needed the right timing.

“Alexander, darling?” Magnus frowned, looking at the younger man with concern.

Alec shook his head slightly, taking himself out of his own thoughts. “Sorry, yes love?” He gave Magnus a small smile.

“Penny for your thoughts? You seem very sucked in with them.” Magnus furrowed his brow, turning his body to a slight angle to he could cup the side of his boyfriends face in his palm.

Alec’s smile grew wider before speaking. “I was just wondering, how would you feel about us throwing a family party here? As a housewarming and as a Christmas get together as it’s so close?”

Magnus smiled brightly at the though, kissing his boyfriend lightly on the lips. “I would love that, it sounds wonderful.”

Alec smiled back, sighing with happiness. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Magnus responded, kissing the tip of Alec’s nose. “We can sort everything out for one next week. Anyway we should start our movie marathon before the night ends, love.”

Pressing one more kiss to the older man’s lips, Alec nodded. “Sounds fine to me.” He sat back, pulling his boyfriend closer to him and wrapping his long, strong arms protectively around Magnus. Picking up the remote again, he selected “Elf” before cosying into each other and enjoying the rest of their night in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! as always make sure to comment your thoughts & look out for day 4 :)
> 
> find me on twitter @alecsmars


End file.
